Love, Pain, & it's Deceit
by chakira16
Summary: Inu & kag were happily 2gether, until she learns of his betrayal. Running into sess's arms comforted her, yet scared her. making her feel things she never felt b4. Will kag run from his love or will she fall for his seductive traps 2 win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or stories.

(Kagome)

Chapter 1

Watching Inuyasha sleeping was very relaxing.

My cute half-demon was all mine now.

I still can't believe everything that happened to us to be together finally.

Sometimes I pinch myself to see if this isn't a dream and when I see Inuyasha smirking at me that's when I realize it isn't.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard knocking on the door.

I quickly answered it only to find Sango and Miroku with their adorable twin boys.

The boys gave me a hug and ran straight to Inuyasha.

I only counted to three seconds, when I heard Inuyasha yelling at them.

Miroku and Sango had amused looks on their faces guessing that Inuyasha was asleep, when they came over.

I turned around only to be laughing at the sight of them.

Rain and Rize were on his back trying to get to his ears.

Sango said, "It seems as if Inuyasha hasn't changed at all Kagome."

I was about to reply when I felt two small right hands on my butt.

I yelped only to see Rain and Rize grinning at me.

Miroku said, "I'm sorry for that Kagome."

I said, "You're cursed right hand runs in the family Miroku as I began tickling the two boys."

They began saying uncle, so I let them go.

Sango said, "How are you feeling Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "How do you think I feel you wretched woman?

Your kids nearly tore my ears off."

I jumped in and said, " enough playing you two.

You guys are worser than the kids."

That made them shut up instantly as the kids laughed at them.

I led them to the living room to talk, while the kids went to play with Shippo in his room.

I chuckled softly and said, "what has been going on my friends?"

Miroku said, "The usual really. I'm trying to make another baby with Sango, but she claims she isn't ready."

Sango quickly hit him upside the head muttering about him being a pervert.

Inuyasha said, "You guys haven't changed at all, while chuckling himself."

Miroku said, "I know I haven't, but Sango has though.

I don't hear her complaining when she be moaning my name throughout the night."

I nearly choked on my spit, while Sango was red in the face and Inuyasha was smirking at him.

I said, "Miroku that was not necessary."

Miroku was about to say something, when Sesshomaru stormed in the house.

We were confused as to why he came and especially shocked when he punched Inuyasha in the face sending him flying to the nearest wall.

Inuyasha said, "What the hell Sesshomaru as he got up?"

Sesshomaru said, "You filthy half breed. I know your dirty secret, so you better tell her before I do."

Inuyasha said, "Um I don't know what you are talking about."

I'm surprised that the kids didn't hear all the commotion, but I'm guessing that Shippo had his game all the way turned up.

I turned to look at Inuyasha and saw that his face was red and had three bloody marks running down his cheek.

The look on Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's face scared me, so I asked the dreaded question.

I said, "Inuyasha what is he talking about?" One dull word sharply flipped away from his lips ("nothing.")


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2

(Inuyasha)

Damn it! How am I supposed to get out of this jam?

Sesshomaru just had to ruin it, but maybe I can turn this into my favor.

Kagome loves me and will believe anything I say, so I just have to play this off.

Kagome was looking at me with fear, yet determination in her eyes.

I smoothed my features out, before I responded.

I said, "Kagome I don't have anything to hide, so why are you looking at me like that."

My answer shocked her and everyone else in the room, except for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru said, "He's lying Kagome, so don't believe him."

I could tell she was confused and worried because of the look on her face.

I slowly walked over to her about to hug her, when Sango stepped in the way.

Sango said, "Something isn't right here and you are hiding something Inuyasha."

A growl came from me instantly for her trying to ruin my plans.

Then, Miroku jumped in it and got between us.

Kagome said, "Stop it all of you! We're a family and we shouldn't be turning on one another for Sesshomaru's lies."

I nearly smirked in victory, until Sesshomaru spoke.

Sesshomaru said, "Don't come running to me when you realize Inuyasha is cheating on you with Ayame that bitch."

Everyone in the room suddenly got quiet and we all turned to see Kagome looking calm.

I knew that was a bad sign because whenever she got calm then some shit was going to go down.

I didn't know what to expect, so I looked at her cautiously.

Kagome said, "How do you know this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said, "I caught them in the forest making out hiding my scent, so they couldn't smell me. It was disgusting to watch after all and I figured you should know.

You deserve someone worthier than my pathetic excuse of a half breed brother."

I leaped at him, but he easily dodged me without breaking a sweat.

I could feel my demon trying to gain control of me, when I felt Kagome's spiritual energy.

Her eyes were white and she was glowing pink looking sexy, yet demonic.

She said, "How dare you come in my home spreading lies about Inuyasha and Ayame? Ayame is my best friend and would never betray me like that.

She has Kouga and loves him very much like I love Inuyasha!"

All of a sudden we had to duck because Kagome was throwing spiritual balls at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was dodging them with difficulty, buy managed to escape quickly."

That would teach him to try break us up and getting Kagome mad.

I was about to congratulate her, but her miko powers hasn't calmed down yet.

Miroku took a step towards her, but the look she gave him said it all.

Sango said, "Let's go Miroku it's obvious that Kagome needs to be alone for a while as she cautiously went to him."

Miroku said, "I agree, but I'm taking Shippo with us Kagome because I don't want him to see you like this."

I said, "Like hell you are, but Kagome gave him her consent as she went to our room slamming the door behind her."

I flinched because I knew that it was going to be a long night.

I watched as the kids came out looking frightened and seeing that Shippo already had his bag packed.

No words needed to be exchanged as he left with them.

I slumped down to the floor asking myself how I was going to calm down Kagome and sneak out to see Ayame tonight.

This was a problem because how did Sesshomaru find out about us.

We were very cautious and haven't been caught by Kouga or Kagome yet and I was going to make sure it stayed that way as I went in our room trying to console Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Sesshomaru)**

I can't believe the audacity of that miko.

How dare she get angry at me when I tried to help her out?

To make matters worse, she even threw spiritual balls at me trying to purify a full dog demon.

I may be strong and very powerful, but even I knew when to not press my luck with an angry woman.

There was a saying as hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

I didn't want to be on her list for nothing in the world, but that half breed will though.

I honestly don't see what the miko sees in him.

He is stupid, not worth her love and devotion, and most importantly is a cheater.

But he has her heart and she is so hopelessly in love with him that she is blind to his ways.

The one that should be with her is me not him.

He doesn't deserve her her love, since he doesn't see a good thing even when it's staring him in the face.

I do, but she is an infuriating miko to deal with.

She is caring, hard headed, brave yet foolish and has such a temper, but I guess that's why I fell for her.

I noticed her when we first met.

I was fighting Inuyasha over Tessaiga and I was about to kill him, until she got in the way.

Stood up to me like it was nothing, but I could see the fear rolling off her.

Remembering that made me smile because her eyes held so much determination to protect Inuyasha from me.

That's another thing that I loved about her.

Kagome was very loyal to those she cared for.

Loving Kagome also made me lose someone very precious to me.

Rin left me once she realized my heart didn't belong to her anymore.

I watched her grow from a little girl to a young woman in 16 years.

She has always been there for me and planned on making her my mate, until I started developing feelings for Kagome.

Rin actually confronted me on it and when I didn't answer she knew what my mouth wouldn't say.

She hugged me and wished me the best as she left me for good.

Sometimes I missed her smiling that innocent smile at me and the way she would look at me but that was all in the past.

She moved on marrying Kohaku.

It was quite a shock to everyone including myself, since we didn't know they had a thing for each other.

As long as she was happy, then there was no need for me to kill him.

Thinking of Kagome had me swearing and laughing.

She was quite a demon if she was angry.

Now how was I supposed to get her when she's with my brother.

Ah sometimes I think of the most brilliant ideas.

Laughing darkly to myself, I had the perfect plan.

I would show Kagome Inuyasha's betrayal discreetly and comfort her having her fall for me in the process.

No mere mortal or demoness can withstand my advances.

I wonder how long she'll last against me. Just wait my precious Kagome you'll be mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kagome)

I couldn't believe what Sesshomaru said about Ayame and Inuyasha.

That wouldn't even be right because I could never picture them together.

It was sickening to even think about it, but it was weird that Sesshomaru came barging in our house.

There had to be a reason because Sesshomaru wasn't acting like himself.

That was enough to make me suspicious, but I already knew Inuyasha was cheating on me.

I may be in love with him, but that didn't mean I was dumb.

The signs were all there and I even confronted him on it, but he just left the house angry at me.

I thought I was through with him cheating on me when Kikyou was walking around undead, but I guess not.

I was tired of this.

I was tired of turning the other cheek and being ignorant about his ways.

I let him walk all over me and it was time for a change.

I deserve better than this and he was going to have to make a choice.

It was either me or the woman he has been cheating on me with.

I pretended like I was sleep, so Inuyasha would fall for it.

He did, except he did something totally different.

Inuyasha told me he was sorry as he left our room.

The moment I thought he was gone I was after him.

I kept my pace, so I wouldn't lose sight of him.

I came upon a clearing in the woods, when I saw them.

It was Ayame and Inuyasha.

I was thinking that Ayame was going to talk to him, until she kissed him.

I almost gasped from shock and quickly masked my scent, so I wouldn't be discovered.

Inuyasha gently pushed Ayame away and said, "we have to stop this Ayame."

Ayame said, "We been over this Inuyasha. What Kagome doesn't know won't hurt her trust me?"

Inuyasha said,"I'm serious Ayame. I can't keep lying to Kagome, so I'm ending this. I'm sorry for leading you on."

Ayame's face was red with anger when Inuyasha said that. I

felt some satisfaction, but it soon turned into deep sorrow.

How could they do this to me?

The half demon I been in love with has been cheating on me with my best friend.

It hurt and something else plagued me as well.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard a smack.

I saw Ayame balling her fists by her side shaking almost looking like she was going to cry.

Ayame said, "It isn't over till I say it's over Inuyasha! You always say this, but you always keep running back to me. Obviously Kagome isn't fulfilling your needs like I do huh."

This time Inuyasha didn't say anything as he walked off.

I ran away trying to hold back my tears, but I found that I couldn't.

I collapsed by the river tears falling from eyes restlessly.

I couldn't believe what I just saw.

Ayame kissed Inuyasha and he left.

He may have ended it, but that didn't change the fact that he had an affair with her.

How could I have been so stupid?

Sesshomaru was right all along and what do I do I try purifying him.

He'll probably never want to talk to me again or he may want to kill me the next time he sees me.

I don't think anything is worser than this.

I was so consumed by my grief that I didn't even notice someone was watching me.

I was startled when I felt strong muscular arms hold me tight against him.

I didn't even bother telling Sesshomaru to leave because I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

Sesshomaru hummed a sweet lullaby to me, until I fell asleep.

The only thing I remember was him telling me that he help me heal.


	5. Chap 5

Chapter 5

(Sesshomaru)

Watching the miko sleep restlessly was not a good thing to see.

She constantly kept twisting and turning throughout the night.

It got so bad where she was crying in her sleep.

I gently wiped her tears away holding her close till she calmly went back to sleep.

I only let go of her, when I heard knocking on the door.

I got up and went out the room to speak to Jaken.

I didn't want Kagome to wake up if she heard us talking.

Jaken and me strolled to my room in silence.

He was already thinking why would I allow the miko to stay here and thought it was disgusting.

A long time ago I would have killed anybody if they even suggested something like this would happen.

I almost laughed because I was truly narrow minded back then.

I sat down in my cloud made chair, while he remained standing.

It was hard to see Jaken standing there being all tall, when he used to be so short back then.

I guess it is true that an imp reaches a growth spout in 10 years.

It was still a shock even if all this time has passed.

Jaken was pacing around until I told him to speak whatever he has on his mind.

Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru how could you bring that half demon's wench here of all places? What were thinking?"

Before I knew it, my eyes were a bloody red and I instantly had Jaken pinned to the wall struggling to get out of my deadly vise grip that I had on his neck.

I said, "Who are you to dare question my motives imp? Do you wish to die by my hands?"

Jaken looked truly scared and said, "I didn't mean any disrespect Lord Sesshomaru. It just took me by surprise."

I could see he was telling the truth, so I let him go.

I told him I had my reasons for bringing her here, so it doesn't concern him.

He actually looked insulted and was bold enough to say it did concern him.

I was thinking on whether I should kill him or not, when he spoke.

Jaken said, "I have always been by your side Lord Sesshomaru and I'm forever loyal to you.

I never liked the miko and if you think I'll show her any respect it's not gonna happen.

She'll have to earn my respect especially if your interested in her."

I was about to say something to him for his insolence, when he continued.

"I may be old, but I know you.

You actually showed some emotion towards her and I haven't seen you like this with anyone besides Rin."

Before I could say anything he left.

I smirked at the fact that Jaken has grown up and I would never admit it to him, but I was proud to have him by my side.

I cringed at the thoughts that Kagome was thinking earlier because she was so overcomed with grief.

I wished it didn't hurt her, but who am I kidding.

It meant she was free game now.

I could slowly have her see that I'm not all that evil if she gave me a chance and she many obstacles to face to be with me.

I know I must have her trust me, but the first step of my plan was to get Kagome to get rid of her love for Inuyasha.

It wasn't going to be easy and I knew that because Kagome was one not to step down to anyone even if they were royalty.

She was a challenge and she'll be worth it. The sooner she wakes up the sooner I can put my plan in action.


	6. Chap 6

Chapter 6

(Inuyasha)

Where in the hell is Kagome at?

I smelled that she left, so I retraced her steps till it stopped at the clearing where I was with Ayame earlier.

I couldn't believe it.

The reason Kagome left was because of me and Ayame.

How did know where to find us in the first place?

It didn't matter anymore because she was gone.

How could I have been so stupid to mess up my relationship with Kagome to have a fling with Ayame?

Kagome was everything that Ayame wasn't, but I was so driven by lust that I didn't prevent this until it was too late.

Kagome was my world and I could imagine her crying right about now.

I knew if I saw Kagome with Kouga I would lose any sense I had.

I probably wouldn't try to hear what she had to say and I would have ended up killing Kouga.

Harsh I know, but it was the truth.

I couldn't stand betrayal, so why I betray the woman I loved for some whore.

I was so stupid.

Why did I have to always have to mess up everything good that happens to me?

There's no way Kagome would ever forgive me and to tell the truth I wouldn't forgive myself either.

I hurt her beyond belief now.

Knowing she watched what happened with me and Ayame had me staring at the ground ashamed, but I quickly popped my head back up.

If Kagome saw the whole thing, then she had to see me break it off with Ayame.

I could win her back hopefully and prove to her that I would never be unfaithful to her ever again.

A guy could hope right because I planned on doing everything in my power to make her mine again.

The only question was where exactly was Kagome at?

I knew she wasn't at Sango and Miroku's house, so where could she be.

Suddenly it clicked together and a growl escaped my throat.

She had to be at Sesshomaru's because he was the one who told her about our fling anyway.

I raced off in the chilly night hoping Kagome would forgive me and take me back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Kagome)

I felt warm all over and I jumped with a start thinking that I was in Inuyasha's arms, when I looked around my surroundings.

I had no clue where I was and wondered why I was even here.

Was I abducted or held for some type of ransom?

It could be possible because I didn't really care what happened to me last night.

Last night's events swiftly entered my mind and I gently began rocking myself back and forth trying to stop thinking about that nightmare.

It sadly didn't work and my mind began playing with me.

Why wasn't I good enough for him?

What made him go to Ayame in the first place?

What did Ayame have that I didn't?

I used to think I was cute and desirable, until now.

I planned on staying away from him for a while and try to work it out with him, but now I wasn't so sure.

I expected another woman, but not Ayame.

Out of all people he chose to mess with Ayame.

Ayame a girl who once saw me as a rival for Kouga's affections was now competing against me for Inuyasha's affections.

It was funny, yet sad at the same time.

I thought he was my man, but apparently he was Ayame's also.

At least he used to be, until he broke it off with her last night.

It made me almost smile because he obviously cared more about me than that backstabbing bitch.

What am I thinking?

Have I really gone mad?

If Inuyasha really cared for me then he wouldn't messed with Ayame in the first place.

It didn't matter who started it first because the other one should have told me that he or she was coming on to him or her behind my back.

It hurt badly, but now wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself.

I'll get my revenge on them later because I had to figure out on how to escape wherever I'm at.

It was pity because whoever lived here lived like a king.

The bedroom was red and black.

The walls were red with black stripes coming down.

The bed comforter was silky and soft just the way I liked it.

I felt like staying here and never getting back up, but I had to.

I quickly leaped up from the bed and ran to the door surprised to find it was open.

I was thinking whoever lived here was either dumb or had a trap layed out for me.

I chose the second option as I made my way down the hallway quietly.

Peeking around corners was starting to be bored because I didn't see anyone, but I had to remind myself to be very cautious.

I didn't know if I was in enemy or friend territory.

I was by the kitchen when I heard a deep sensual voice call me miko.

I slowly turned around and was met face to face with Sesshomaru.

I stumbled back almost falling flat on my face, when his strong arms caught me.

I layed there rigid because I didn't know what he was planning.

He must have sensed my fear because he told me I had nothing to fear.

That may have eased my nerves, but I was still cautious.

Sesshomaru was dressed in a red shirt and a some black baggy pants.

I didn't even bother to see what I had on, but I wasn't about to worry about that now.

I said, "I can walk just fine Sesshomaru."

I expected him to drop me saying something about pathetic humans, but he didn't.

To my shock he said, "I'm sure you have questions and I'll answer them.

If you don't like what I have to say then you can leave wench."

I was about to start cussing at him, but my curiosity got the best of me.

I nodded as he set me down.

He didn't say anything as he walked away.

I followed him wondering what had I gotten myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Sesshomaru)

Having the miko follow me was easy to tell the truth.

She was too gullible and was too curious for her own good.

Usually curiosity killed people but I was thrilled that she was already falling into my plans.

We soon reached the dining room and sat down.

My maids were looking at Kagome with hate, until I gave them my bone chilling glare.

They quickly bowed and left in a rush.

I already could feel Kagome glaring at the back of my head, but I could care less really.

Kagome said, "Are you going to explain yourself Sesshomaru because I don't have all day?"

I said, "Don't confuse me with the half breed miko because unlike him I will kill you without a second thought."

She said, "I'm stronger now, so we'll have to see Sesshomaru huh."

I didn't say anything as I quickly grabbed Kagome by her neck.

She didn't cry out or beg for mercy, instead she began laughing.

I didn't even realize she had a small dagger at my throat, until I felt something crawling down my neck.

I wiped at it and realized it was my blood.

No one has ever wounded this Sesshomaru and I wasn't about to let her get away with it.

I increased my hold on her neck quickly and drew poison from my claws.

The look in her eyes told me she realized that she messed up badly and no matter how much she was scared

right now she wasn't about to admit it.

I slowly traced my initials right in her neck hearing her begging me to stop, but I was far too gone for that.

I stopped, when I realized that she passed out.

My poison must have been too much for her to handle, but I couldn't help but feel the satisfaction that I bared

my mark on her.

Everyone would know that she belonged to me and I knew once she found out there would be hell.

I wasn't worried because she'll fall for me in the end.

No one will stand in my way I'll make sure of it.

Picking her up I realized she was as light as a feather.

I could easily kill her right now, but then my plans would go to waste.

Also, the stupid priestress deserved it.

No one lived to wound this Sesshomaru and lived, but she was the first.

Her punishment will be to bare this mark and be my personal maid, until I decide to rid her of the mark.

Laying her back on the floor, I called for Jaken to come get her.

I didn't care if he was gonna torture her because life isn't easy.

He quickly came and got her not bothering to hide his disgust.

I simply turned my back on them as they left.

Only when I sat down, did I realize that we never got to talk about her staying her, but it was pointless now.

Kagome was to stay here forever with me, so I got what I wanted anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Inuyasha)

Ugh I'm starting to lose my concentration.

These dumb demons keep coming at me with full force.

By the rate this is going I might have to use my wind scar against them.

I didn't want to because it may alert Sesshomaru that I'm here.

I hoped he wouldn't find out out until it was too late.

Hopefully if I rescue Kagome then she'll forgive me and we'll be happy again.

With my new found determination I killed them all.

I would have relished in defeating them, but I was short on time.

I may have passed the barrier to the Western Lands, but even I wasn't that stupid.

The Western Lands weren't no joke, so I had to tread carefully.

Sesshomaru may have been a bastard, but he was a clever and tricky bastard at that.

Good thing I was surveying my surroundings or else I would have became dog food.

Bird demons feasted on us cat and dog demons even if you were a half demon like myself.

Dodging their attacks were hard because they were coming at me in different directions.

I was panting trying to come up with a plan, but they were mocking me.

How dare these filthy birds think they can underestimate me?

I'll show them who they are dealing with.

I leaped up in the air and did my soul reaper soul stealer move on them.

I knew they were surprised because they didn't expect me to attack them head on.

I smirked as the leader began begging for his life only to rip out his heart in a second.

He died instantly and I could see that the birds were watching me.

I was prepared to kill them too, until one of them spoke to me.

The bird said, "Thankyou for saving us for we have been under his command all this time.

Please forgive us we meant no harm.

If there is anything we can do we'll do it."

I was about to tell them to fuck off unless they wanted to die, when an idea came to me.

I said, "You'll do anything right."

They all nodded quickly and I told them let's take a walk.

They soon agreed and all along I was thinking I was brilliant.

The bastard wouldn't know what hit him and the added bonus would see him dying looking at me knowing I was the cause of his downfall.

Laughing wickedly I followed them thinking of Kagome knowing she'll be by my side soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Kagome)

Ugh why does my neck hurt me so much?

The only thing I remember was that Sesshomaru wanted to make a deal with me and after that my head is all clouded up.

I looked around in wonder curious as to where I was.

It took me a moment, but I remembered that I was in the same room as I was in before.

I got up quickly shocked to see that my clothes weren't here at all.

I told myself not to panic as I began looking in the closet, bathroom, and even under the bed, but they were no where to be found.

I looked at what I was wearing and saw that I was naked.

I placed the cover around me in a hurry as I went to a mirror in the bathroom.

What I saw shocked me even?

There on my neck were Sesshomaru's initials and suddenly everything that happened yesterday came back to me in a flash.

Just when I thought nothing could get worse it did.

In came one of the maids that were glaring at me hatefully yesterday.

I thought she would say something, but she didn't.

The only thing she did was drop some clothes on the floor.

I went over and picked them up.

There were some undergarments that were too sexy that I wouldn't even wear.

Then I held up a black and white lacy maid uniform.

I shook my head in disgust and said, "Where are my clothes?"

The maid said, "You're looking at them human."

I said, "You're lying demoness with such venom in my voice that she actually cringed."

She said, "Lord Sesshomaru told me to give you this, so if you have a problem with my lord take it up with him."

I didn't say anything as I stormed out of the room.

I was screaming for that pitiful excuse of a demon, when he showed up in front of me out of nowhere.

I almost fell, but I steadied myself.

Sesshomaru said, "What is with all the noise little miko?"

I said, "My name is Kagome, so start using it. What is with me being your maid because I sure didn't agree to this?"

He said, "You have no choice in this matter, so drop it."

I said, "No! You're not the boss of me demon. Why did you engrave your initials in my neck bastard?"

I could see that I was causing a scene and I honestly didn't care one bit.

Sesshomaru said, "Your punishment for disrespecting me is to be my personal maid and to bear my mark, until I decide you learned your lesson human."

My face was on fire and said, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to listen to you. I'm not one of your fawning maids you stupid beast!"

It happened so fast that I didn't even see it coming.

Sesshomaru had me pinned against the wall in an instant looking at me strangely.

He said, "That smart mouth of yours will get you in a lot of trouble miko and I believe you should put something on unless you want to continue walking around like this.

Now if you want a repeat of what happened yesterday or worse I suggest you listen to what I say.

Do you understand me?"

I gave him a confused look, until I looked at myself.

I forgot I was practically naked and everyone could see me too.

I didn't say anything as I got away from Sesshomaru and disappeared into the room where I locked myself in for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Sesshomaru)

I was very amused when I heard the annoying miko call me and very surprised by her state of dress.

She didn't even realize it, until I pointed it out to her.

It was thrilling to say the least because she had the body of a goddess.

Her curves were in all the right places.

It was like she had an hourglass figure and she was skinny enough to make it work for her.

Kagome stayed in her room for the entire day without coming out to eat.

My maids didn't bother her for fear of my wrath because I knew her pride was crumbled due to being humiliated by me in front of me.

It didn't matter to me at all because I was seeing her today.

She was starting to work for me today, so this should be good.

I was looking over some documents, when she came in.

I was expecting her to be in the maid uniform that I assigned her, but she came in wearing some commoner's clothes with a huge smile on her

face. I glared at her icily demanding what happened to her uniform.

Kagome said, "I told you I wasn't agreeing to be your maid and I don't back down from anybody Sesshomaru."

I gritted my teeth in anger, but had to remind myself that if she wasn't so fiery then I wouldn't have fallen for her.

I simply walked towards her feeling no fear from her.

I admired that about her because that meant she was starting to get used to me.

I said, "Miko why are you not afraid of me?"

She said, "I learned to not fear anything and I'm not a coward, so I'll face any challenges that come my way."

I said, "Very admirable I must say."

Kagome was deeply confused by my meaning and said, "what do you mean by that? I thought you despised humans especially weak ones."

I chuckled and said, "I'll tell you another day my little strong warrior."

She glared at me thinking I was insulting her.

I only chuckled at her again, when she got up in my face.

I said, "It will be wise for you to get out of my face or else."

Something in my eyes must have told her I wasn't playing because she got out of my face instantly, but still was a good distance close to me.

Kagome said, "I can't stand you! Why did you bring me here in the first place?"

I said, "I want you to myself miko."

My words confused her because the look on her face said it all.

She got back in my face and without realizing it I kissed her.

It was difficult kissing her because she kept her mouth closed, until I bit her lip.

With that small gasp I quickly pushed her away.

Kagome stumbled back in shock over what just happened.

I said, "I warned you, so it was your fault priestess."

Kagome said, "Why did you kiss me Sesshomaru? Why did you bring me here?"

I said," I thought you were smart, but I gave you too much credit.

What part of I want you to myself do you not get?

I want you as you as my mate and I will get you to be mine."

She said, "I'll never be yours you beast and I can't fall in love with someone as cold hearted as you."

I said, "The reason I brought you here was to make you forget about Inuyasha and to have you stay here till you were ready to face him."

Kagome said, "I never asked you, so stay out of my business! I don't want anything to do with you or your brother, so leave me alone."

I looked at her menacing and said, "you will learn to love me because you don't have a choice in this matter."

She said, "We'll see about this because I refuse to let this happen."

I said, "Whatever I say goes and if you attempt to leave I'll just have my guards bring you back."

Kagome's face was so red that I actually thought she was going to explode.

She said, "I hate you and you won't get your way with me as she ran out of my room!"

I didn't run after her because she needed to let off some steam.

The sooner she learned that her place was to be my mate the sooner she'll be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Inuyasha)

Maybe these stupid birds weren't so useless after all.

They were smart and came up with some great strategies on how to sneak up in the Western Lands.

The last plan was brilliant, but it was going to be a while till it came into affect.

Sesshomaru was to have a formal party because he had to pick out a mate in order to continue ruling the lands.

He wouldn't want to do this, but his super advisers told him it wasn't his choice.

I scoffed at that because if he really wanted to kill them he would, but he respected them.

I would know because he tried killing me numerous of times.

Just thinking about him made me mad all over again, but I had to remain cool.

If I acted like a hothead, then these guys wouldn't help me.

Being calm reminded me countless of times how Kagome would tell me I would never let ahead in life if I was always going to take my anger out on people.

Thinking about her depressed me, yet made me happy.

She ran out on what we had just because I cheated on her.

Everyone makes mistakes and I'm no different, so why is she so unforgiving.

Also, she could have ended things with me, but she didn't.

Somewhere in her heart I know she still loves me and I'm going to prove my love to her.

I won't let anyone get in my way and if they do then

they'll die by my hands I swear this on my father's grave!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Kagome)

Who does that dog think he is?

If he thinks he can run me then he has another thing coming because my name isn't Kagome Higurashi for nothing.

Sitting here doing nothing wasn't gong to help me, so it was about time I took some action.

I knew not to go out the door because he would probably have guards all around, so that was out of the question.

So, I decided to climb out the window.

The window seemed a good place to sneak out of, but I soon learned it wasn't.

I was like 10 feet from the ground and I knew there was no way that I could survive that fall.

Just then, I heard Jaken calling me out for dinner, but I just ignored him.

He was getting louder and attempted to break down my door, but it was useless.

I heard him running away screaming that I ran away.

I knew I was done for, but I knew my options.

I could either stay here and be Sesshomaru's toy or enjoy my last minutes of freedom before I jumped out this window.

I knew what my decision would be as the door was suddenly knocked down.

I quickly jumped out the window expecting my death to be quick and painless, except that never happened.

I felt a killing intent over me and I looked up seeing Sesshomaru in all his rage.

I couldn't even speak because I knew Sesshomaru would do something horrible to me.

Sesshomaru said, "I knew you were determined to get away from me, but I never suspected that you would attempt suicide."

I didn't even struggle because I knew it would be pointless.

He got us back in the room where everyone was glaring at me.

I didn't care at this point, so it's whatever.

Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru we're so sorry for what happened and I promise you we won't let her out of my sight."

Sesshomaru said, "It won't be necessary Jaken because I know exactly what I'm going to do with her with such malice in his voice that it sent chills down my spine."

Everyone soon left leaving me and Sesshomaru alone.

I didn't say anything still even when he carried me to another room.

This room looked like a mansion itself.

The walls were silver with black stripes all the way down.

The bed was moving, so I assumed it was a waterbed.

The bed set was silver, while the windows were a tainted black.

It was very unique and different.

He set me down and said, "I'm guessing that you like the room."

I said, "It is very unique, but somehow gives off a dangerous feeling to it."

Sesshomaru said, "No one has ever said that before, but tell me why you were about to kill yourself."

I put my head down in shame because once I realized what I was about to do I felt stupid.

I'm usually a fighter, so why was I about to throw my life away.

If I survived Naraku and Inuyasha's mess I sure I can handle Sesshomaru's mess as well.

I said, "I was caught up in the moment and thought there was no other way for me to escape you. I thought it's either death or being your toy.

No one wants a life like that Sesshomaru."

He said, "I never was going to make you a toy because I planned on making you my mate.

If you want to be my toy, then you can if that's your wish."

I said, "I refuse that offer, so just find yourself another mate or toy."

Sesshomaru chuckled, but said, "and this is coming from a woman who wanted to kill herself a few minutes ago."

I said, "Like I said it was a moment of weakness that will never happen again.

I'll just have to make you see that I'm not the woman for you and you'll have to get rid of me."

He said, "You'll fall for me Kagome in due time and you'll be staying in my room from now on."

I was about to retort, but just decided to go with the flow.

Who knows what may happen? I could fall for him or try killing him.

If he took in Rin a mere human girl, then he may not be so bad.


	14. Chap 14

Chapter 14

(Sesshomaru)

I can't believe Kagome tried killing herself earlier.

Was it really a spur of the moment thing or was she seriously suicidal?

Could I have really been that horrible to her for her to think suicide was the best answer to end it all?

What am I thinking?

I made my choices and she made hers.

If she tries to kill herself again, then I won't stop her this time.

It would be pointless because it would be a waste of time.

If she threw her life away, then I would know she wasn't as strong willed as I thought.

Kagome has a lot to prove to me, so I hope she makes it.

That strong willed, quick tempered, beautiful woman was my mate to be, so I had to be patient.

Instead of me making advances to her, it's about time she chased after me.

Making advances at her seems to scare her, so I must back off.

That stupid girl won't know what hit her.

She'll be the hunter, while I'll be the prey.

It shall be amusing to see what she'll do to gain my affection.

The whole time she'll think her plan worked accordingly how she wanted it, but won't realize that I set it up all along.

Playing these games were fun, but I was sick of it.

It's about time my little warrior fell into my trap.

Let's see what you got Kagome.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Kagome)

Being Sesshomaru's personal maid was good and bad.

The bad thing was having to face his other female maids and Jaken.

I think the girls were jealous of me because he chose me to be his personal maid, instead of them.

Jaken never liked humans, so I can't be too mad at him really.

The good thing was that I could see some of his good sides too.

Sesshomaru could be very mean and cruel at times, but he has his nice sides too.

I know you're thinking this is coming from the same girl who would have died then being his maid, but it's true.

His actions spoke louder than words.

Just like today I came in his room expecting to find him gone, but he wasn't much to my surprise.

I said, "Sesshomaru is there something wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked at me coldly and said, "Does it look like something is wrong with me human?"

I chose not to comment because his eyes were bloody red.

I knew right then that he was in a bad mood, so it was best not to bother him.

I simply shook my head and began cleaning like he wasn't even there.

My work was soon done and I was about to leave, when Sesshomaru placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him in wonder because he looked conflicted.

Before I could comment, Sesshomaru apologized to me.

I said, "huh?"

He said, "There is a lot of stuff on my mind and I shouldn't have took it out on you."

I didn't know what to say because he was apologizing to me.

A great proud powerful ruthless cold-hearted dog demon actually apologized to me a mere human girl.

It was shocking to say and I know it must have showed on my face.

Sesshomaru was giving me a quizzical look, so I had to answer him or else he would think I wasn't grateful at all.

I said, "I accept it, so what is bothering you so greatly Sesshomaru."

He said, "My super advisers told me I had to pick myself a mate during the formal party they are hosting in my honor or else they would pick my mate for me.

They already got the perfect mate for me if I don't chose and her name is Selena Silver."

For some reason that made me angry and it must have showed on my face because he asked me what was wrong.

I calmed myself down before I spoke.

I said, "That's wrong because they should let you choose who you wanna be with.

For all they know this Selena demoness could be after your title or..."

Sesshomaru smirked at me before saying there was no need for me to get jealous.

I looked at him heatedly, before saying that there would be no way that I would ever get jealous over him.

Instead of glaring at me, he just gave me a look that said yeah right.

I walked away from him saying he could mate Selena for all I care and left only to hear him laughing.

The nerve of him suggesting that I would be jealous over Selena just because his super advisers chose her for him.

I don't know the girl, but she better not be trying to hurt him or else she would have to deal with me.

Besides, she would probably not be good enough for him anyways.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Sesshomaru)

Seeing Kagome storm off like that made me realize she was starting to fall for me whether she realized it herself or not.

I didn't expect her to get that angry over it, but it worked to my favor.

Now I'm just going to have her reach her limit, so I could claim her for myself.

Hmmmm, maybe Selena could be useful to me after all.

She'll be my bait and will make Kagome so jealous to the point of where she'll have to confess to me.

It was brilliant, but I also knew that it would have to be planned out to the point of where it looked like we were lovers.

Kagome is a smart woman, so maybe I'll invite Selena over tomorrow as my personal guest so she would think I was having thoughts of mating Selena.

It was the perfect plan and nothing could ruin this.

Nothing, so the only thing I had to do was wait it out.

It's cute seeing Kagome being jealous over me and I couldn't wait to see what she'll do in order for me to notice her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard Jaken barging in telling me that Lady Selena arrived.

I would have ordered her to leave, but this made it even better.

Selena was stepping in my plans already and I knew exactly what to do now.

I walked out my room to greet her and was stunned by her beauty.

Her skin was as white as snow and her hair was a light purple with black streaks stopping at her small waist.

Her eyes are what got me though because they were an alluring silver.

She was about to say something, but I cut her off.

I said, "Would you like to stay here for a while?"

Selena looked at me and said, "what is your purpose Sesshomaru for asking me to stay here?"

Whoa she was quick to catch on and that brought a smirk to my lips.

If I wasn't totally in love with Kagome, then she would have been a perfect candidate for being my mate.

Instead of answering her I beckoned her to follow me in my room, so we could discuss why she was here without having my maids in our business.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Kagome)

I was just changing out of my maid uniform, when some of the maids began whispering and looked my way.

Usually I would have ignored them, but the way they had satisfied looks on their faces made me curious.

I calmly made my way to them and said, "why are all of you whispering about me?"

One of them boldly got in my face and said, "Lady Selena is here so that means you're out of the picture girl."

I looked from her to the other girls who were all smirking at my stunned expression on my face.

I didn't want to believe it and I just knew they were making this up so I could be upset.

I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction, so I told them directly that I didn't believe them.

They said, "If you don't believe us just go to Lord Sesshomaru's room then miko, since you doubt what we are telling you."

I didn't say anything as I walked right passed them.

I slowly walked down the long hallway to Sesshomaru's room.

I don't even know why I did it, so I was even more confused as to why I was making sure no one saw me.

I sighed in relief that I made it to Sesshomaru's room and I was about to go in, until I heard two strong voices.

I would have walked away, but one of the voices was female, while the other voice belonged to Sesshomaru.

I placed my ear as close to the door as possible, so I could hear what they were talking about.

I heard Sesshomaru say why have you come here Lady Selena.

Lady Selena said, "Why have you invited me to stay in your home for a while Lord Sesshomaru?"

He said, "I'll answer your question, when you answer mine."

She said, "It's really petty to tell you, but tell me why you invited me here."

Whoa I may haven't seen Lady Selena yet, but she already has earned my respect for just this moment.

Sesshomaru said, "You would have been a perfect candidate for being my mate and before he could say any more she cut him off."

Lady Selena said, "I hope you don't want me as a mate because I have no interest in you whatsoever."

Either this demoness really brave or just plain foolish to reject him like that.

I felt pained for some reason because what if Sesshomaru has feelings towards Selena.

I felt like walking away, but I was wondering what he was going to say.

He said, "I don't want you as a mate either, but I'll make a deal with you Lady Selena."

She said, "What sort of deal?"

Sesshomaru said, "I've fallen for a miko by the name of Kagome and want her as my mate, but she is quite stubborn.

She has feelings for me whether she realizes it herself or not."

I didn't hear Selena speak for a few minutes, until I heard her say what does that got to do with me.

He said, "I want you to pretend that we have fallen for each other, so she'll get so jealous and confess her feelings to me.

If you help me out I'll grant anything you want without question, so what is your answer."

Lady Selena said, "How do I know you won't break your word Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said, "My word is law and I keep my word."

She said, "I accept."

I took my ear off the door and power walked to my room without anyone seeing me.

I flopped on my bed staring out the window feeling hurt all over.

I knew Sesshomaru could be clever and mean if he wanted to be, but he went too far this time.

How dare he try to play with me like some little toy that interests him so much?

How could he be so sneaky and devious?

I don't have any feelings for him as well, so he better get that through his big head.

Rage consumed my whole body and I jumped off the bed about to give him a piece of my mind, until a brilliant idea popped inside my head.

Why should I get mad?

If he wants to play this game, so be it.

Two can play this game and I'll pretend to fall in his plan of making me jealous till I find me someone who he couldn't stand to the point of killing him.

Hmmmmmmmm, this sure will be fun, but there was a problem.

Who was I gonna find to make him look like a fool?

Oh well, I'll find someone soon and Sesshomaru will regret ever toying with me. !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Sesshomaru)

I wonder what Selena wants, since she is helping me on making Kagome jealous.

She wouldn't tell me and I'll respect her wishes as long as it isn't something so disastrous.

We agreed to meet in the dining room, so everyone could see us.

Jaken was stumbling over his words because Selena was here.

The maids were looking at Selena in wonder and envy.

I don't blame them because she was the definition of a lady.

Lady Selena was wearing a formal kimono that was black with purple designs all around it.

Her hair was in a single French braid that went eloquently down her waist.

To put it simply she was looking very beautiful and her state of dress suited her perfectly.

I was in my usual attire, so I didn't care.

I was just ordering one of my maids to fix breakfast, when Kagome appeared.

Kagome had on a loose shirt and some faded jeans, but she still looked beautiful in my eyes.

She looked around in confusion, until I introduced Lady Selena to Kagome.

By they way they were acting I knew they were sizing each other up.

It was said in their eyes and body language.

It seemed there was going to be complete silence, until Kagome spoke.

She said, "I heard so much about you Lady Selena.

It's an honor to be in your presence."

Selena said, "I heard so much about you too, but I can't say it's an honor to be in your presence."

I heard some snickering, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

Kagome smiled with a calm look on her face.

I knew right then and there things were only going to get worse.

She said, "I don't care who you are, but I won't allow such disrespect from a so called lady okay."

I was simply shocked that she would dare say that to Selena who was a very proud demoness.

Selena said, "Such disrespect from a miko you really have no shame. As Sesshomaru's future mate, I advice you to learn your place in this world."

Kagome said, "Whether you're his mate or not no one will tell me what my place in this world is. I am my own person demoness."

There was such malice in their words you would have thought they were about to kill each other.

I didn't know what to say and neither did anyone else.

Kagome excused herself, while Selena went to her room.

Any normal demon would have gone after them, but I wasn't stupid.

I was smart and knew if women argued then don't jump in it.

It only made the situations 10 times worse than before.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Kagome)

Ugh I couldn't believe that demoness!

Who did she think she was?

I don't care if they are only pretending, but she went too far with that.

I knew she was very prideful like me because the way she held herself proved that to me.

I was so mad that Sesshomaru didn't even come to my defense.

That was too low even for him.

I was content with throwing things around my room, when someone came in.

I swear if it was a maid here to make fun of me then she was going to be met with a vase upside her head.

I didn't turn around to see who it was because I really didn't feel like being bothered.

The person came right behind me and said, "You did a foolish thing by talking down on Lady Selena miko."

I knew it was Sesshomaru, so I pretended he wasn't even there.

I moved away from him and sat on my stool combing my hair.

He was mad and I feel a deadly aura around him as he approached me.

So, I turned to face him and said, "If that is all you have to say then please leave because I don't feel like hearing you talk down to me either."

Sesshomaru said, "Whether you like it or not you will respect Lady Selena and myself or else."

I said, "Is that supposed to make me scared? I don't like threats as I stood up."

He didn't say anything as he punched my wall making a whole hole in it, before he left.

I never seen Sesshomaru so mad at me before and I knew I crossed the line with him.

It was best if I stayed out of his way for a while.

If I thought about it, the situation was funny because how he reacted was how Inuyasha would have reacted if we were into it.

Damn it! Why was I thinking about Inuyasha at a time like this?

It has been 3 months, since I last seen him.

Maybe I regret how our breakup went, but I still wanted revenge for what he did to me.

You didn't double cross me and get away with it.

Ten minutes passed, before someone else came in my room.

I was already sighing when I turned around and saw her.

Why must these things happen to me?

Did the kami hate me this much I wonder?

I said, "What are you doing here? If you came to talk down on me some more I'm not in the mood."

Lady Selena didn't comment as she closed my door and placed a sound proof barrier around it.

She said, "Since that is out of the way now we can talk."

I was about to say something, but Selena cut me off.

Selena said, "I know you know about the deal that Lord Sesshomaru purposed to me, so don't play stupid."

I said, "What do you want out of the deal?"

She said, "It's kind of embarrassing to say, but I um want Lord Koga for myself."

I stared at her in disbelief because this was a perfect opportunity to get back at Ayame.

I said, "I can definitely help you on that."

She said, "You must want revenge because I see it in your eyes."

I said, "I'll explain why later on if you come back in my room later on tonight."

Selena looked at me and said, "We got off the wrong foot and I have a feeling that I'm going to like you Kagome."

I said, "Same to you Selena as she left my room."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Kagome)

Sitting in my room being bored to death was not my defintion of fun.

Hmmmmmmmm, I do suppose this is my fault because I usually talk to Sesshomaru, but he's mad at me for the time being.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 11:00.

I figured Selena changed her mind and as I was about to hop into bed when I heard a knock on my door.

I slowly made my way there and opened it .

There stood Selena in some silky black pajamas.

I didn't have a chance to say anything as she quickly came inside and closed my door.

I regained my senses and sat on the bed beckoning her to join me.

She sat down and looked at me expectly.

I said, "It's a long story just to let you know Lady Selena."

Selena said, "I got all the time in the world, so don't worry Lady Kagome."

I was about to correct her, until I saw the teasing look in her eyes.

I said, "Let's not be formal and I guess I'm just a little nervous you know."

She brushed me off, but didn't say anything.

Where should I begin at?

Should I start at the very beginning or tell her why I want revenge so much?

I guess I should start at the beginning because if I want her help then I'm going to have to tell her the whole truth.

I took a deep and told her from what happened from the beginning till the very end.

Not once did she interupt me or criticized me.

I was grateful for that and was about to get up till she spoke.

Selena said, "I don't blame you and personally I would have killed this Inuyasha and Ayame girl if I were you.

I could see why you left Inuyasha, but what exactly are your plans for the wolf demoness."

I said, "She'll probably show up at the party and I want her to feel every last drop of pain I felt, when I found out she betrayed me.

I want to make her suffer dearly.

Koga may or may not know, but I'm going to set you two up.

Ayame and Koga weren't soulmates and wolf demons can tell who their soulmates are when they see them at first glance."

I looked at Selena and to my amazement her face held a light blush, but it quickly died down when she realized I was watching her.

She said, "I like Koga because he is very handsome, brave, strong, loyal, and has a rather brash personality, but I knowI could tame him if given the chance."

I smirked at her and said, "You teach me how to act like a proper lady and I'll introduce you to Koga."

Selena said, "No, I got a better idea. Why kill two birds with one stone, when you can kill three birds instead?"

I was listening very intently because I truly wanted to know how I was going to be able to kill 3 birds with 1 stone.

She said, "I'll teach you how to be a proper lady and that will make Sesshomaru drop head over heels for you.

Seeing me with Koga with drive Ayame over the edge. The icing on the cake will be Sesshomaru seeing you with his arch enemy Arisen."

I liked that idea and looking at one another we both had mischievous grins on our faces.

I asked her when she would be teaching me and told me tomorrow night.

I was feeling sleepy and I looked at my watch.

It was no wonder that I was sleepy because it was 2:00 in the morning.

We both got up and told each other goodnight.

Something bugged me about Arisen and I asked her why they were enemies.

Who was this Arisen demon?

She just told me she would tell me tomorrow as she left.

I sighed because I was really sleepy yet at the same time I wanted to know about Arisen.

I didn't dwell on it for long because I instantly fell into my bed.

Dreaming of revenge and thought karma was a bitch.

Well at least it will be for Ayame and Sesshomaru. Hahahaha


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Sesshomaru)

Selena and Kagome couldn't get along for nothing.

They couldn't be in the same room without arguing or attempting to kill each other.

I see I'm going to have to talk to Selena and Kagome, before things got too out of control.

Selena would have to not stop insulting Kagome, before she ended up hating me.

I wanted us to look like the loving couple, instead of her throwing it in Kagome's face all the time.

Kagome had quite a temper and wouldn't be easily intimidated by Selena.

She would have to be behaved at the party in a few days or else I will have to step in and she wouldn't want that.

I have been going easy on her, but if she keeps this up then I will have no choice but to show no mercy on her.

Humming to myself had calmed me down, but it didn't last long.

I was already out the door when Jaken came to me telling me that they were at it again.

It's difficult being a lord sometimes I swear as I went to deal with the two women who were acting like two little brats.

(Inuyasha)

Finally my long awaited revenge is at its peak.

In a few more days the western kingdom will be overthrown by me and my new companions.

I couldn't wait to see the look on Sesshomaru's face when he sees that the destruction of his kingdom came from me.

The icing on the cake would be seeing Kagome running into my arms begging for forgiveness and I would welcome it telling her there was nothing to forgive.

The downside would be seeing Koga and Ayame.

I stayed far away from Koga because he found out about the affair that me and Ayame had.

He was ready to kill me for betraying him and Kagome.

It ruined our friendship and plus I hurt her he told me when he calmed down enough to talk to me.

Ayame was a freaking stalker and wouldn't leave me alone.

The other downside was losing Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

When they found out, they didn't get mad and they didn't even speak to me.

Sango was rasing Shippo till Kagome came back.

Miroku and me were still friends, but there was this tension between us.

I was slowly gaining my friendship back with the both of them, but we all knew things would never be the same agin.

As for Shippo, he still called me his father, but he wanted his family back.

I felt bad because he was like a son to me and i failed him. i didn't want him to grow up with only one parent taking care of him, so i promised him I would bring his mom back to him.

Shippo didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all.

He believed me and Kagome would never get back together. It was that obvious. Back to other matters, thinking about them would only cause me pain.

Seeing Ayame again was going to be a pain.

I finally got away from her only to see her at the party.

You really wouldn't think I would attack him in hostility did you.

I would attack when he at least expected it.

I already picked out my outfit for the occasion.

It was going to be fun crashing his party and I would do it in style.

Just you wait bastard because I'm coming for you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Kagome)

Getting on Sesshomaru's nerves was fun, but tiring at the same time.

Selena and me have been pretending that we can't stand each other, so it wouldn't throw Sesshomaru off.

If we acted like we were friends and all than he would get suspicious and we couldn't have that.

Tonight was the formal party and I couldn't wait till I showed up later on all dressed up.

Selena couldn't really give me lessons on how to become a proper lady because I was already one.

I was flattered, but we both knew I needed to work on controlling my emotions.

I easily showed my emotions and I couldn't let that stand in my way tonight.

Arisen would be the perfect candidate to make Sesshomaru jealous and he would be eating out of the palm of my hand.

It was the perfect plan and Arisen already agreed to it.

He couldn't stand Sesshomaru himself for deeming his sister Olivia an unworthy mate for him, so it was all good.

Selena showed me a picture of him and I had to say he was devilishly handsome.

I couldn't wait to see him later on.

I should get my chores out of the way, so I can go.

I didn't feel like hearing the dumb maids gossiping about me, but I was going to suck it up.

The joke won't be on me; instead it will be on them.

Laughing quietly to myself I went out my room, so I can get my chores done.

Finally it was time for me to shine.

Stepping in front of my mirror to get a good look at myself, I did some poses.

The woman that was standing in front of the mirror was different.

My face had a light coat of some silver eye shadow, while my hair was pinned up in a traditional bun with a few loose stands fanning my face.

My dress was sliver with a black dragon going down to the silt in my dress.

My shoes were simply some black ballet flats because high heels just killed my feet.

I sighed in contentment till I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't turn around because I knew it was Selena.

Selena complimented me on my look and we both exited my room.

Giving her a compliment as well we made it to the dining room.

The decorations were all in place and it looked like we stepped in a fairytale ball.

It was simply beautiful to be put even in words.

Gathering the last of my courage, I entered with Selena forgetting about my insecurities and my temperamental self.

Here I entered as a confident, well spoken, eloquently dressed woman on a mission.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kagome and Lady Selena came in looking beautiful as ever.

No one could take their eyes off of them.

Males were giving them lustful looks, while the females looked at them with envy and dislike.

They both walked in like they owned the place.

Lady Selena bide Kagome a farewell, when she Koga.

Kagome wished her the best as she spotted Arisen.

She was completely entranced by his looks and personality.

Kagome had a feeling that they would hit it off soundly.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha arrived looking around and he didn't like what he just witnessed.

Shouldn't Kagome be with Sesshomaru instead of that guy?

Maybe I'll just have to find out he thought to himself.

Ayame tried talking to Inuyasha, but he wouldn't give her the time of day.

She was deciding on going home, until she spotted Kagome and Selena.

Ayame saw red when she saw Koga dancing with Selena, but it was short lived when she saw Kagome.

Seeing Kagome again brought hate filled thoughts in her head and she welcomed them with a passion.

She couldn't stand to see Kagome so happy, when she was miserable so she decided to make her look bad in front of the guy she was currently dancing with.

Lastly, Sesshomaru was admiring Kagome from across the room, until he saw her walking towards his arch enemy Arisen.

He was wondering how they both knew each other so casually and he was going to find out.

No one was going to steal his miko away from him and live to tell it.

**Short** **chapter I know, but I didn't really know how to start it off. **

**I'm sorry, but if you have any ideas just let me know. **

**Criticism is welcomed**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Kagome)

Dancing and talking to Arisen was very interesting to say.

Not only was he handsome, but he was also smart.

He knew what my plan was and had no problem helping me decieve Sesshomaru.

Turns out Sesshomaru turned down his sister because she didn't meet his standards, so she was left to go home in disgrace.

Harsh was the word that came to mind, but I didn't voice it.

I in turn told him why I wanted revenge against Sesshomaru and he told me sesshomaru would be seeing red once he found out that I was dancing with him of all people.

Arisen was a jaguar demon.

He was 6'0 with a slender but muscular built.

Black curly hair and deep brown eyes that had me penetrated right on the spot.

Being light skinned suited him and by his appearance he looked like any normal hot guy.

Did I forget to mention he could change into a jaugar demon instantly while still being in control?

We went out in the hall getting to know each other better, when he snarled out of nowhere.

I looked at him in confusion, until I saw Ayame and Inuyasha.

I was hoping they wouldn't come over, but the kami musn't have heard my prayers.

Ayame was rocking out a form fitting lime green dress that suited her petite frame.

I hated to admit it, but she looked pretty in it.

I glared at her wanting to know what she was doing here.

She was smirking at me and just as I was about to retrot here comes Sesshomaru in the flesh.

Could this day get any worse?

Ayame tried flirting with Arisen, but he clearly wasn't interested.

Arisen pulled me by my waist and kissed my neck showing that I was the only woman he was interested in this evening.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both groweling at him, but Arisen didn't really care.

I said, "Ayame what are you doing here?"

Ayame said, "Just to show you that you'll always be secong best compared to me."

I scoffed at her statement and was surprised when Inuyasha pushed Ayame away from him obviously dissing her.

I laughed and said, "You're pathetic Ayame just to let you know."

She was angry at me and leaped to attack me, when Inuyasha took the direct hit.

He grabbed her wirst and said, "No one will hurt my mate stupid wolf as he let her go abruptly."

Ayame was clearly shocked and so was I.

Inuyasha then turned to me and said, "Let's go home Kagome outstreching his hand out towards me."

I slapped his hand away and told him to get the hell away from me.

He said, "I won't allow any guy to have you and you will pay the consequences for disobeying me."

I could tell from his voice that he was serious and his tone scared me.

Inuyasha would usually get mad and storm off, but this time he responsed in a calm manner.

Sesshomaru and Arisen must have felt my fear because they snarled at him menacingly.

Arisen said, "You won't harm Kagome because if you do I'll kill you myself half breed."

It was weird seeing Arsien so angry because he seemed so conserved and collected with a laid back attitude.

Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and was telling me we would have to talk after he handled Inuyasha, when we all heard screams.

We quickly ran inside the room forgetting about Ayame and Inuyasha.

There were a lot of bird demons looking ready to kill and we all got in fighting stance.

Sesshomaru spoke with authority when he asked who was their leader and what did they want.

Suddenly there was a evil chuckle in the air and we all looked directly at the source.

It was Inuyasha and he quickly landed in front of the birds looking completely evil.

He looked at me darkly and said, "I told you that you would pay Kagome."

I couldn't say anything because my day just got officially worse now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Sesshomaru)

I would say I wasn't surprised to see my half breed of a brother, but that would be a lie.

Seeing Kagome with Arisen made me very angry, but I wasn't going crazy over it.

Inuyasha was here with some bird demons and he was their leader.

I didn't have time to ponder over it as a bird demon came at me full force.

I quickly killed at with my poison claws.

Taking them down was easy and there were like 10 of them surrounding me.

If they thought I was this weak then they were really simple minded.

Turning around I noticed some bird demons coming at Kagome.

By the past time I would have killed them and made it to her it would have been too late.

I could only hope for the best as I attacked them endlessly.

As I was ripping out a heart out of the demon, I heard blood hurling screams.

Covered in blood I saw Kagome, Selena, and Arisen fighting side by side.

It was a sight to see, since they moved in perfect harmony.

Kagome was using her priestess powers to purify them and looking quite sexy defeating them.

Selena was using her ice powers crushing them to death and looking quite deadly with it.

Arisen became his beastly form and was ripping them to shreds.

I would have smirked at them, but we were all still in battle.

Getting lost in my thoughts, I didn't see Inuyasha come attack me from behind.

I hissed out in pain glaring at him while he looked down at me.

Inuyasha took out his sword and was about to stab me in the neck, but someone threw him back.

I turned my head sightly to see it was Arisen.

I cursed to myself for having my arch enemy save me, but that's beside the point.

I got up quickly and gracefully struck him directly in his chest ripping his heart out in the process.

Kagome and everyone else gathered watching Inuyasha fall to his death.

Kagome had unshed tears in her eyes and with his last breath Inuyasha told Kagome that he was sorry and that he'll take his love for her to the depths of hell.

I closed half brother's eyes for good and walked away holding back tears.

I may have hated him, yet I could understand why he did what he did.

Love can make you blind to everything and his love for Kagome was so strong that he died in the process.

It was a sad way to die even for him because he was simply a fool in love.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Kagome)

After the battle with Inuyasha and his army I retired to bed.

No sleep came to me because I had nightmares about Inuyasha.

Even though he was suppose to be my enemy I couldn't view him as such.

Before he was a cheater, he was my best friend and soon my boyfriend.

How could he do something so foolish?

I loved him and he loved me, but it was never meant to be in reality.

Inuyasha may have been hot tempered, implusive and thick headed, but he was still my Inuyasha.

Seeing him die in front of me was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

Most people thought I would have been crazy to feel remorse for him, but I didn't care.

He shouldn't have had to die because of me.

If loving me meant this then I'm not worth it.

I'm not worth the pain or misery that comes along with it.

Holding back a sob, I crept out of my room quietly.

I needed some fresh air to clear my head.

Heading outside on the balcony, I didn't suspect to see Arisen there.

He turned around looking at me with a devilish look reminding me of Inuyasha for a second.

Shaking my head at those thoughts I turned around ready to leave, but being pulled back into Arisen's arms prevented me from doing so.

I said, "Can you let me go now?"

Arisen said, "If I do that then you might do something crazy Kagome."

I laughed a hollow laugh and said, "why should you care huh, Arisen? The plan is over, so you don't have to pretend anymore."

He quickly turned me around and I saw his face held an impassive look but his eyes were a different story.

His eyes were like black flames engulfing me and it scared me.

It was like my soul was being drained away.

Arisen said, "If you think dying will help then so be it," as he picked me up.

I tried getting away, but he was too strong.

He said, "Why are you struggling huh? You want to die with him, don't you Kagome!"

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

Arisen was about to wipe them away, but I slapped his hand away.

I said, "Don't touch me Arisen!" I backed away from him.

My shoulders were heaving and I couldn't stop shaking.

"You don't think I know it's my fault that he died.

Loving me wasn't worth him dying.

It was hard watching him die in front of me.

If anyone should have died it should have been me!" I sobbed as I broke down."

Arisen slowly walked towards me and embraced my shaking form.

He said, "It wasn't your fault.

It couldn't have been prevented Kagome.

Inuyasha wouldn't have wanted to see you like this.

If anything his love for you was real if he died for his cause."

Hearing him speak brought some comfort, but I knew it would take some time for me to move on from this tragic event.

Maybe he could help me heal.

Slowly I fell asleep in Arisen's open arms feeling no longer conflicted about Inuyasha's death.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Sesshomaru)

Kagome is finally mine at last.

I feel like telling her, but we both knew I was right all along.

She can deny it all she wants, but I always get what I want.

Speaking of Kagome, I see her walking around in the garden with Arisen.

I hated him so much to the point where I can kill him, but I can't.

It would hurt my little miko and I don't want to cause her anymore pain.

She already had to deal with my half breed of a brother's death and I'm sure she won't be able to handle another death so soon.

I get that he helped Kagome out of her depressed state, but it doesn't give him the right to hang out with her so casually.

My mortal enemy and love shouldn't be around one another, especially if that enemy has feelings for my miko.

I noticed it, after I killed Inuyasha shortly after.

The longing looks and the way he would casually flirt or touch her was obvious.

Telling her was no help because she didn't believe me.

Foolish woman has no idea what any man thinks about her.

So naive and foolish, but she's mine to hold, touch, and feel.

I won't let anyone take her away from me and that's a promise.

Arisen better learn his place soon or he will die by my hands.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Kagome)

Things with Sesshomaru has been great, but I have a feeling that something is wrong.

I know what you're thinking, how could I have fallen for the great Sesshomaru?

To tell the truth I honestly have no idea.

It just seemed like out of nowhere I decided to be with him.

I'm grateful to have such a great friendship with Arisen.

He is so sweet and understanding.

Of course he has his moments, but that's him.

Arisen is like no one I have ever met.

Sesshomaru is sooo jealous of him that it is not even funny.

He is forever telling me that Arisen is trying to steal me away from him and all this extra stuff, but I can't believe it.

Arisen isn't capable of manipulating me into being with him and he isn't the type to force his affections on a girl.

He's the type to slowly woo the woman he's in love with and show her he's more than capable of treating her like his equal.

Those qualities will make any woman fall in love with him, including myself, but I have Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru is my jerk of a prince, but he's my jerk of a prince.

Speaking of Sesshomaru I see him and he looks mad.

I wonder what is wrong with him, so I quickly excuse myself from Arisen's presence and went to greet him.

If I turned back I would have noticed that Arisen had a smug look on his face.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Arisen)

Foolish Sesshomaru, it's such a pity that he will lose the love of his life to me.

Kagome doesn't even realize that the love she has for me is much more than a friend.

I love her so much and I feel like taking her as my own, but I must wait.

If I rush into it then she'll stay in Sesshomaru's arms for good.

I can't have that, so I'll wait till she 'll realize her feelings for me.

Once that time comes then I'll make my move on her.

Enjoy her while you can Sesshomaru because you'll be driving her straight into my arms.

Your arrogance, possessiveness, and jealously will have her turn away from you.

(Sesshomaru)

Who did Arisen think he was looking all smug over there?

He's lucky I won't kill him yet.

Seeing Kagome run towards me made me happy, yet sad.

It's her fault for being so irresistible and loveable.

She truly has no idea what she does to demons and men.

My little miko looked so worried, so I reassured her I was fine with a kiss.

A kiss which I poured all my feelings in.

Hoping she'll get my message loud and clear.

I loved her dearly and I couldn't bear to lose her.

Losing my soulmate is like asking for death.

Maybe I can show her how much she means to me tonight, before it's too late.

I'll seal our relationship forever permanently and no one will interfere.

I'll make sure of it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Kagome)

Hmmmmmmmm something suspicious is going on here I can feel it.

Sesshomaru has been acting weird and it's creeping me out.

He has been catering to me and hasn't once brought up Arisen.

That's how I knew something was going on and I planned to find out what it was before the night was over with.

Humming to myself I made it to the training area, when I saw Selena.

It was a surprise because I haven't seen her since the fight between us and Inuyasha went down.

Thinking about that tragic night brought good and bad memories, but I can't stay depressed because Inuyasha wouldn't be happy.

It's time to put on my game face I thought to myself as I made my way towards Selena.

She turned around in pure joy as we both gave each other a hug.

Seeing her again made me realize she changed since I last saw her.

Her face was glowing and I saw a ring on her finger.

I gasped and that was when she told me that her and Koga were mates for life.

I squealed in joy congratulating her which she dismissed with her hand.

Scratch that she hasn't changed at all.

We catched up with one another, while fighting against each other.

I have to say that I was impressed with her skills in battle because she hed her own against me pretty well.

Exhausted we both were heading for the baths, when we Koga and Sesshomaru.

Quickly running to Koga I made us both fall down.

Embarrassed I got up ready to apologize, but he simply laughed saying it was good to see me again.

I laughed along with him and was pulled up by Sesshomaru.

The look in his eyes let me know that there was something serious he wanted to discuss with me.

Looking at him in wonder I didn't realize that Koga and Selena left us a long time ago.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he picked me up.

I struggled in his arms, but it was no use.

I would just have to wait and see what he planned to do.

I expected a lot of things, but I didn't expect him to carry me to the baths.

Looking at him I realized what he planned to do, but I was too late.

Dumping me in the water should have made me mad, but it didn't.

The water felt soothing and good to my body.

He climbed in shortly after and was about to help me undress, until I stopped him.

Sesshomaru looked at me in confusion, but I told him I would do it myself.

I undressed myself slowly much to his pleasure and was about to grab the soap to wash myself, until he began rubbing the soap sensually all over my body.

I shuddered despite the water being warm.

Moving closer towards me he let the soap drop in the water using his hands to wash my body.

Sighing in contentment I couldn't do nothing except purr.

I do mean that literally because if you were touched by Sesshomaru you would be doing the exact same thing I'm doing right now.

Arching my back was no problem, since I had the rim supporting me.

Looking at him I could see the love and lust burning in his eyes.

I brought him in for a kiss, so he could feel how much I loved him.

He responded eagerly to my kiss having his hands roam all over me.

I could do nothing but moan for him.

To this he smirked at me as he trailed kisses from my face to the slope of my breast.

Grinning at him I told him he was a pervert which he didn't deny.

Sesshomaru then lifted me up, so I could wrap my legs around his neck.

I was about to, until I felt something that was wrong.

What could possibly be wrong at this moment?

I have the man of my dreams, yet I felt guilty.

The shame and guilt showed on my face.

I couldn't make love to Sesshomaru because I saw Arisen and him back and forth in my mind.

How could I be so cruel?

How could I love Sesshomaru, yet like his arch enemy Arisen?

I told Sesshomaru to let me go and surprisingly he did.

No words needed to be spoken because we both knew the answer.

I quickly jumped out of his arms and went to get myself a robe as I left.

I couldn't bear to look back at him because I knew he was heartbroken.

Heartbroken because he knew my heart belonged to him, yet my mind belonged to Arisen.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Arisen)

My, my, my looks like things just got interesting.

Seeing Kagome in nothing but a robe turned me on.

I walked towards her about to talk to her, until I saw her tear stained face.

I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she quickly told me she was fine.

Anybody with eyes could see that was a lie, so I pulled her closely to me.

Holding her this close let me feel all the curves she possessed and I was already having images of me doing her, but now wasn't the time to be thinking these things.

Kagome needed me and I was going to give her all the support that she needed.

I told her to calm down and tell what happened.

She refused, but I somehow knew it had something to do with Sesshomaru.

Kagome was shaking so badly, when I asked her if Sesshomaru had hurt her.

She quickly shook her head no and told me to let her go.

I just held her tighter ignoring her pleads all the while trying to soothe her.

It wasn't working and she may hate me for what I was about to do, but I honestly saw no other option.

I looked deeply in her brown eyes that was full of pain and guilt, before I kissed her.

Her lips were like that of sweet honey and I would have deepened it, but the kiss was cut short.

I looked at who threw me away from Kagome and it was Sesshomaru.

-(Sesshomaru)

Watching Kagome walk out like that broke my heart.

She loved me, but liked my arch enemy.

Why did she have to realize that, when we were about to make love?

It ruined the mood, but the question was could I just let her walk away from us.

She meant the world to me and she was just confused.

Kagome took Arisen being there for her and all as being in love when in reality it was a phase.

Saving the young damsel in distress was the phobia.

I wasn't about to lose her and we can work things out.

I was quickly rushing to put on my clothes and I smelled her scent.

Her scent smelled wonderful, but I also smelled Arisen which meant he wasn't too far from her.

Quickening my pace I wasn't prepared for the sight I saw.

Arisen kissed Kagome and I saw red.

How dare he touch and kiss what is mine?

Without a second thought, I pulled him away from her.

Arisen grinned at me as he charged at me.

I called out my poison claws as I attacked him.

We were fighting left and right trying to find a weak spot from one another.

There were no openings and the battle was bloodthirsty.

My staff and Jaken were looking at us in horror and wonder.

Horror because we were fighting like we were in a death match.

Wonder because they didn't know why we were fighting in the first place.

It didn't matter to me how they viewed us, but Kagome's opinion did.

I glanced at her seeing her eyes full of misery and guilt.

I stopped my attack and Arisen was about to attack me, until he saw Kagome as well.

We both stopped fighting instantly and I was about to go towards her, but Selena gave me a look.

Sadly I retreated and Arisen was trying to go comfort her, but Koga stopped him.

Koga was very angry and it radiated off him in waves.

It was best to not to get another demon angry at me.

I walked away, but not before glancing back to see Kagome leave with Selena watching her with a worried look on her face.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Kagome)

I walked away from all of it. I felt so bad and guilty for what has happened tonight.

Because of me Sesshomaru and Arisen got into a bloodthirsty death match.

Arisen had it coming to him, since he kissed me knowing I was still with Sesshomaru.

That obviously showed he had no honor or morals and strangely I no longer like him anymore.

It seemed as if that fight brought me back to my senses.

I feel so stupid and I knew what I had to do.

I couldn't bear seeing him anymore after what I did.

I loved Sesshomaru and this would be for the best.

He would no longer have to worry about me.

I refuse to be a pain to him and besides he deserved someone better than me.

Someone who can proudly stand by him with no insecurities and who won't cause him any problems.

I don't want a war to start between them, so I had to leave not only for his sake but for mine also.

I made it to my room and looked in my drawers.

I found a plain black shirt and some black pants.

I quickly placed those on and looked around, until I found a piece of paper and a pen.

Knowing what I was about to do brought tears to my eyes, but I wiped them away.

There could be no weakness or else I wouldn't be able to go through with it.

Thinking of happy times brought a smile to my face as I began to write.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_If you're reading this then that means I'm already gone. Don't bother trying to find me because I'll be hard to find and plus I'll be masking my scent and spiritual energy. Please forgive me for all the pain I put you through. I'm leaving because you'll be better off without me. I refuse to be a pain to you and I don't want a war to break out between you and Arisen over me. I know I'm being selfish to ask you this, but please do it for me. I love you so much and that's why I'm doing this. Find a woman who can treat, honor, respect, and love you dearly my love. No matter what I'll always love you and don't let anyone tell you differently okay._

_Forever yours, Kagome aka your little miko_

There that should be it as I tip toed to his room and left it on his bed.

I took my time walking out because everyone was still entranced on what happened between Sesshomaru and Arisen for them to fight.

I made it outside with no distractions and as I walked away I glanced back at my former home.

So many memories that were mostly, but some were bad.

Remembering how I met Selena made me laugh.

I will never forget her.

Remembering how I stuck up to those maids made me smirk because I held my ground.

Remembering Sesshomaru and the things we did brought tears to my eyes once again.

This time I didn't wipe them away, I just let them fall freely down my face.

I'll never forget any of them and I'll hold these memories close to my heart as I walked away from my home forever with the crescent moon hovering in the sky tonight.


End file.
